A Fold or Two
by 2lieutenant
Summary: How did Tully learn to fold origami? Prequel to Origami.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the** ** _Rat Patrol_** **or profit from writing.**

 **Author's Note: Brosmom suggested that I explain how Tully learned to fold origami. This is my attempt. I hope it's satisfactory. So some of the dialogue here isn't the exact way the Japanese were talked to, but I try to keep all the language clean because I'm fairly young and shouldn't be using such language. Even in writing. I'm also not great at constructing insults, so use your imagination. Actually, no, scratch that. Don't use your imagination, just try to understand the meaning. I don't condone any of the language here, I'm just trying to be historically accurate.**

December 7, 1941- The Pearl Harbor attack

Tully Pettigrew stood next to the radio, he couldn't believe his ears. They had just been attacked by Japan. What would this mean? Would they enter the war? He knew President Roosevelt wanted to remain neutral, but this was too big to ignore. Would he be drafted? No, if they entered the war, he would enlist voluntarily. If he died, he would die for his country.

The next couple of days were a blur. Most people walked around in a trance-like state. The US declared war on Japan. Then they declared war on Germany. Tully wanted to enlist, but with six younger siblings, how would they survive without him? So for several weeks, he said nothing about his desire to join the army. It was during these weeks, that Tully was privy to something that greatly distressed him.

There were several Japanese immigrants that lived near him and his family. He was quite friendly with some of them. Because of the attack, animosity began to form against the Japanese living in the United States. Desperate for someone to blame for the attack, people turned to pointing fingers at the Japanese living in America. They blindly believed that the Japanese living in America were spies sent by the Japan. Magazines began to print outrageous photos and explanations on how to distinguish a Japanese from an Chinese person by their noses and stature. There were reports of gangs consisting of young idealistic boys beating and insulting Japanese living in their neighborhoods.

One day, when Tully went to deliver some moonshine to a neighbor, he heard a noise that caught his attention. Going to investigate, he found three young teenage boys insulting an old Japanese man sitting on his porch.

"Hey, Jap, why don't you go back to where you came from?" One boy jeered.

"Yeah, Nip, you've done enough harm already," another sneered.

Tully stepped in front of them.

"I think you should leave now, fellows," he said calmly.

"Whose going to make us, Pettigrew?"

"No one should have to. But seeing as you need someone..." He started to roll up his sleeves.

They backed away slightly. Tully was well known for his skills in landing a well-placed punch.

"You'll pay for this, Pettigrew. Nip lover."

"Actually, no, I don't think I will. Have a good day, fellows. Oh, and don't bother coming around here again." He turned to the old man. "I'm sorry about this," he said softly.

"It's alright. They don't know what they're really doing. Just spouting off what they've heard from others."

"How can you be so calm about this? They're insulting you."

The old man smiled gently, "In times like this, people need a scapegoat. We just happen to be available. I can't do anything about this, so why try to fight back and fuel the fire of animosity? I will leave that to the younger, bolder generation."

Tully marveled at his words. His eyes darted around the porch and landed on a table of origami. He picked up a butterfly.

"This is beautiful. You made these yourself?"

"Yes. Would you like to learn?"

"I would. Isn't it difficult?"

"To an extent. You mainly need a healthy dose of patience and strong fingers. The folding can cause cramping in the hands. How about you come tomorrow, and we can begin your first lesson."

"I don't plan to be here for too much longer. I'm going to enlist today. But I'll come until I get sent to basic training."

The old man nodded, "Very well, I will see you tomorrow."

Tully immediately went and enlisted. He was nervous. How would his parents react? He slowly opened the door to the kitchen.

"Mom?" he tentatively called.

"In here, dear," she answered.

Tully walked into the kitchen, He stared at his feet. "Mom..."

Mrs. Pettigrew smiled, "I know, Son. You did the right thing."

Tully lost his fascination with his shoes. "How did you know?"

"I'm you mother, Tully. I see such things. It's alright, dear, we'll miss you but we'll be fine."

"I don't want to leave you and Dad."

"Your mother is right," came a new voice, "You did the right thing. I'm proud if you, Tully."

Tully turned around and grinned weakly. "Thanks, Dad."

The next day, he went over to the old man's house for his first origami lesson. He found it relaxing and he enjoyed it. Over the next couple of weeks, he progressed fairly quickly. Then came the day he had both dreaded and looked forward to. He was being sent to Camp Robinson in Arkansas. The last day before he was to leave, he slowly walked to the old man's house. He had become close to him and would be sorry to leave. The old man was full of wisdom and advice. Tully would miss that.

"Thank you for teaching me origami. I enjoyed it."

"You welcome, Tully. I have something for you. Don't open it until you have reached your destination. I will miss you. You were a good student." The old man quickly walked back into his house.

Tully said his goodbyes at home. He knew it would be harder for him and them if they saw him off at the train station. His dad drove him to the station.

"Be careful, Son. Remember, I'm proud of you." He hugged Tully. "Now go before you miss your train."

Tully stared out of the window for most of the ride. When he got to Camp Robinson he opened the package from Mr. Adachi. Inside was a sample of all of Mr. Adachi's origami. Tully smiled wistfully.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Tully looked up. A blonde haired boy grinned cockily at him.

"Hi, my name's Hitchcock. My friends call me 'Hitch'."


End file.
